


Eight things Ivy remembers from before

by AssyEr



Category: The Mechanisms (Band)
Genre: Gen, I GAVE HER A HAPPY ENDING AS A TREAT, and that aint changing, but they are little relation showed here, how is ivy & raph not a relationship tag im outragged, idk too tired to english, it could be pairing if you want i aint stopping you, ivy has snippets of her past, no beta we die like man, okay i ramble a lot on the tags and notes, raph helps her with the power of science
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-09
Updated: 2020-08-09
Packaged: 2021-03-06 02:09:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,067
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25795663
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AssyEr/pseuds/AssyEr
Summary: Eight things Ivy remembers from before
Relationships: Ivy Alexandria & Raphaella la Cognizi, Ivy Alexandria/Raphaella la Cognizi
Comments: 4
Kudos: 30
Collections: Writer's Month 2020





	Eight things Ivy remembers from before

**Author's Note:**

> Is it short? Yes but i like how it looks on short format
> 
> Written for writers month, with the prompt "Eight"

_(“Are you sure you want to do this?”_

_“The chances of you making things worse are of 13, 94%”_

_“That’s not what I asked”_

_“Just do it, Raph”)_

1-

A library. Or that’s what she supposes it is. Long hallways standing tall on the sides of where she think is. The bookshelves are filled with books, and maps, and scrolls and all things made of paper and clay.

One hand extended. Hers? It passes carefully over the artefacts, and without looking she knows that the owner of the hand knows them all by name, can close their eyes and pin the exact location any of them is on, every wrinkle they possess.

The bookshelves seems to extend forever above her (?), and it feels engulfing, not in the sense of being in the mouth of the wolf, but like arms around one before they go to sleep, having just returned home.

_(“Keep going”_

_“I don’t think that’s a good idea”_

_“That’s irrelevant”)_

2-

They were everywhere, yet they couldn’t seem to catch them all. They would end up destroying everything, and they seemed powerless on their attempts.

“We should get a cat,” said a voice. It could be hers, or somebody else’s.

_(“You held back”_

_“Of course I did”_

_“Do it again, harder”)_

3-

A woman, made them call her doctor. They had laughed, until they hadn’t anymore. She smiled down at her from above (why was she so tall?) with a smile far too sharp.

She asked her for anatomy books, biology books, all they had that might be related to those topics. Her teeth were too long.

She knew exactly what books she wanted and could find them with her eyes closed. She told her she wasn’t sure, but she would see what they had.

Two hours she spent in their corridors, and she still wouldn’t go.

_(“…Ivy?”_

_“I would like to have a break now"_

_“… Can I get you water? Tea?”_

_“Hydration levels currently at 89.32%”_

_“I’ll see what Jonny has hidden…”)_

4-

She was making bread.

She didn’t enjoy cooking, not really, but they all took turns and it was hers now.

Her fingers digged in the dough, callous-lacking with short nails. She knew it was a privilege. She knew that, if someone found out about her, she would lose all that made her herself.

There were no bracelets on her wrist, nor feminine jewelry. Just a single key, hanging from her neck.

She kept kneading, and there was a small meow next to her.

_(“This has provided to be a more successful iteration in regards of details"_

_“I’ll take it that you want another go?”_

_“Yes")_

5-

She had to wear a long cloth that constricted her chest now. It was not comfortable, and she couldn’t wait to the end of the day to get it off her. But it was worth it, she knew.

They also told her to speak lower to people. In a deeper voice. That she didn’t like.

It’s not like it made any real difference. She avoided people that came to her home, hiding on places only she knew about.

There were places where she couldn’t fit anymore. But now she could read more books, understand them better. She started learning a new language even.

Things would be good.

_(“Again")_

6-

The woman with the sharp smile had returned, but she managed to hide this time.

They had the books ready for her, and gave her a small room where she wouldn’t be interrupted.

She didn’t get near the room. Neither did the cats.

The cats liked to stalk visitors from the heights, climbed on top of bookshelves. They did not let themselves be touched, but watched newcomers as fierce guardians of their home.

They didn’t came back until a week later.

_(“Do you know if the octokittens have been fed today?”_

_“I think Tim is in charge of that"_

_“Right")_

7-

She was curled up on a hidden spot, surrounded by books.

He had died. He had died and no one knew why. They had found him bloodless on the floor and no one understood why.

She hid when they told her. She hasn’t come out since.

One of the cats was with her. She couldn’t remember the name, but it was the first to come. It was black, full of scars and had an ear broken. It bite everyone who tried to touch it, but they let it stay because it hunted the most mice.

It was curled next to her, purring. She would not pet it, no matter how much she wanted to. It wouldn’t like that, it would bite her hand and then leave. She didn’t want it to leave.

When she got out she had a small piece of paper with his name written on it. It wasn’t enough, but it was all that she could do.

She hid it in a crack in the wall, and lingered her hand there for a moment.

_(“Ivy? Are you crying?”_

_“One more"_

_“No”_

_“Please, just… I don’t want to that to be the last thing"_

_“Raph?”_

_“Please"_

_“Raph"_

_“Last time, and I mean it"_

_“…Thank you”)_

8-

She doesn’t like to go out, but they forced her to. Something about her being too pale, not getting enough air. She tried to tell them that there was enough of it inside home, but they didn’t listen.

The day was beautiful. It was winter, and it was cold, but it was the kind of cold where the sun still shines, and she had found a nice spot in the grass where its warmth touched and warmed her skin in a delicious manner.

She had brought a book.

If they knew they would be really angry, both because it was not the point of sending her outside, and because the books were not allowed outside the library. She knew there were good reasons for those rules, but she also knew that she would have never gone outside without one. She wasn’t brave enough.

_(“That’s all, Ivy. I meant it when I said no more”_

_“That’s not what I was going to say"_

_“It wasn’t?”_

_“No, I… thank you. For helping me. It means a lot”_

_“… I’m glad I could help. Do you… Do you want to help me with Science? I have to silently observe it for the rest of the night"_

_“Yes, I would like that")_

**Author's Note:**

> Oh, to have a girlfriend to observe Science in silence for a whole night...
> 
> The small lay out i made said that this was going to end sad. I said not today satan, and gave Ivy grass field and sunshine because my girl deserves it. Also do you think about the fact that Ivy never lost anyone that she remembers? at least in canon. because i do.
> 
> Talking about stuff, i might or might not look like a golden retriever whose owners just came back when i get the kudos/comments notification. Just a random fact i leave here...


End file.
